Human civilization is established on adequate supply of energy. Once energy supply turns inadequate, the lifestyle and development of modern society will be severely affected. However, the storage capacities of energy sources such as petroleum and natural gas are limited, and energy shortage may trigger energy crisis. Therefore, more and more people are engaged in the development of clean energy with an aim to resolving or mitigating energy crisis. Solar energy is one of the clean energies.
During the generation of solar power, the solar panel converts solar energy into a DC power. After DC-to-DC conversion and DC-to-AC conversion is performed on the DC power outputted by the solar panel, a filter is used to filter high frequency signals off to obtain an AC power. The AC power may then be used by clients or sold to electricity suppliers.
The generation of solar power is closely related to the intensity of sunshine but the intensity of sunshine keeps changing all the time. However, during the operation of solar energy conversion system, operations of the control circuit and switch of the switching element are power consuming. Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of the solar power regulator is very critical.